It is known that forcing a matrix containing discontinuous fibers through a restricted space, by milling or extrusion, orients the fiber in the direction of flow. The alignment of the fibers is similar to the alignment of logs in a moving stream. Thus, extrusion of a matrix containing discontinuous fibers through conventional dies gives a hose in which the fibers are oriented in the axial direction (the direction parallel to the axis of the die). Applicants in their co-pending patent application Ser. No. 428,219 filed Dec. 26, 1973, now abandoned, described a hose reinforced with discontinuous fibers oriented in the circumferential direction which hose is prepared by extruding a polymer matrix containing discontinuous fibers through a die channel having inner and outer surfaces which diverge from the axis of the die to such extent that the ratio of the channel outlet to channel inlet area is two or more.
Hoses with fibers oriented in the axial direction have great longitudinal strength because of the fiber reinforcement in that direction, whereas, hoses with fibers oriented in the circumferential direction can withstand greater internal pressure with less expansion because of the fiber reinforcement around the circumference of the hose. However, in both the aforesaid hoses the fibers are oriented parallel to the surface of the hose and the hoses are essentially free of fiber reinforcement in the radial direction.